Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond Pink Diamond was a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that continues to rule over the Gem race in her absence. Originally in charge of Earth's colonization, she took the form of a Rose Quartz after her fellow Diamonds refused to allow her to abandon the colony and spare the life on the planet. As her plans escalated into an all-out war Pink faked her own shattering in an effort to finally drive Homeworld away from Earth, taking on Rose's appearance as her default form since then. Her original form first appeared through a mural in "It Could've Been Great" and later a reflection in "Jungle Moon", making an official debut in "A Single Pale Rose". Appearance Pink Diamond had pink skin, magenta eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, and shoulder-length yet large, fluffy pale pink hair. She also appeared to wear lipstick. Her physical form's projection was smaller than the other Diamonds, but she still towered over lower-ranking Gems. Her gemstone was located on her navel and displayed in a large pentagon-shaped opening, being an inverted-side view of a round-cut diamond. Pink Diamond wore a rose-burgundy top which was cropped in the middle to reveal her midriff and gem with large puffy pink-and-white shoulder pads and rose gloves. She also wore a small pink and white skirt, short puffy rose-pink pants, white stockings and a pair of pink slippers with white pom poms floating over each of them. Regeneration (Debut) As stated by Steven in "Now We're Only Falling Apart", Pink Diamond reformed permanently as Rose Quartz after she was poofed during her fake shattering making Rose her true "default" form. This was reiterated in "Change Your Mind" when after White Diamond removed Steven's Gem it cycled through Pink Diamonds form then Rose Quartz before forming into Pink Steven. This also shows that Pink Diamond has only regenerated once in all her existence. Steven Universe: The Movie As the main catalyst for Spinel's revenge, Pink appears in a flashback to when the two played together in her private garden. The two are shown to have a lot of fun together, but ultimately begin to drift apart as she wishes to be taken seriously by her fellow diamonds. As Pink matures, she sees Spinel as a potential threat to her newer, more mature demeanor and ends up abandoning her in the gardens, asking her to remain still until she returns. Rose Quartz Rose Quartz was the founder and former leader of the Crystal Gems. Enthralled by the beauty of Earth, she led her friends and allies in a rebellion against the Gem Homeworld around 5,500 years before the events of the series, successfully driving the invading Gems off the planet and saving the life forms inhabiting it. Unbeknownst to others, her identity as Rose Quartz was a facade to hide her true identity as Pink Diamond, only entrusting Pearl with the truth until its revelation thousands of years later. Rose later developed a romantic relationship with a human, Greg Universe, before giving up her physical form to give birth to their son, Steven, who inherited her gemstone. She is now half of Steven. Personality As portrayed by Stevonnie, Pink Diamond evidently appeared to be a bubbly, over-friendly Gem, showing excitement at the idea of contacting a fleet. She apparently had an assertive personality, expressing her feelings quite loudly most likely to display her beliefs that she belonged to the Great Diamond Authority. In contrast, Pink also seemed to be short-tempered, immature, possessive, selfish, spoiled and needy. This was shown when she demanded a world and fleet of her own, threw a tantrum and angrily punched one of the glass dome panes of Yellow Diamond's jungle moon base after being told to act like she was significant. Unlike the other Diamonds and even before rebelling, Pink rejected the Gem hierarchy and was extremely informal with her servants. She treated everyone equally, being somewhat exasperated at Pearl's overly formal nature and instead acting as her friend. She wanted to greet and play around with her Gems emerging on Earth, saying how happy she was to be "fitting in" with the Prime Kindergarten Amethysts without them gesturing through the Gem salute while she posed as a Rose Quartz. As seen in her discussion with Pearl in "A Single Pale Rose", Pink was excited and happy about leaving her life as a Diamond behind, living rather happily with her friends after the war for thousands of years in which she told a younger Greg Universe she never missed her previous home or life. Despite the negative qualities seen in initial war flashbacks and her first appearance, Pink truly possessed a worldview much like that of her human son Steven's: She had a bright, positive and adventurous personality that wanted nothing more than to explore Earth and have fun with her fellow Gems. Her growing love for the life on Earth and efforts to save it from the other Diamonds seemingly matured her, even fighting against her own Homeworld and gathered the Crystal Gems. As seen when she fought as Rose Quartz she was courageous, fighting on the front lines of the war which unfortunately caused heated arguments between her and Pearl. In spite of her earlier selfishness, she cared for both her friends and Earth, the very reasons she fought for both. When the stories about how she first ruled over Earth as a colony and held out against a series of full-scale onslaughts were told, Pink was portrayed by former rebels as being a mercilessly cruel tyrant who laughed callously at Rose Quartz's desperate pleas to spare her colony from eventual destruction and dismissing her so she could be sent back to her post, yet a surprisingly massive coward as she immediately called for help from the other Diamonds and ultimately all of the Gem Homeworld itself when faced with outright uprisings. It could be implied this would have been her character had she gone down a much darker path than the one she ended up choosing, though Pink may have spread these stories about herself as Rose as the rest of Gemkind hadn't known of her true story. As Rose Quartz, Pink hid her true nature from everyone except Pearl, the one who originally suggested she take on the form of a Rose Quartz to begin with. She later made her swear to secrecy so none of her other allies and not a single one of her enemies knew of her real identity. This continued for thousands of years after the war until Pearl revealed the truth to Steven about Pink's fake shattering. Though she was playful towards them and wished for their happiness as mentioned in "Change Your Mind" Pink seemed to have a dim and jaded view on the subject of how her own gemstone kindred, especially White, Yellow and Blue Diamond viewed her. This view might've come from their frequent harsh scoldings, her feelings of never fitting in with the Diamond Authority and constant punishments of being locked up or even physically attacked for little acts such as letting alien worms loose in the Diamonds' Palace and how her pleas to spare Earth always fell on deaf ears. In consequence, Pink believed that her fellow Diamonds didn't care for or couldn't care less about her so she wouldn't be missed if she was gone, something which led to her faking her shattering but inadvertently also the corruption of many Earthbound gems. Pink's earlier selfishness and anger as portrayed by Stevonnie were most likely also an offshoot of her punishments and being ignored by her fellow Diamonds with these negative traits possibly overshadowing her more positive ones. Appearance Rose Quartz was taller and had a heavier build than the other Crystal Gems due to being in the form of quartz, standing at eight feet like Garnet and the Amethysts from the Prime Kindergarten (as seen in "Now We're Only Falling Apart"). She had bright-peach skin, defined lips with a pale pink color, bright black eyes, and very long, curly pink hair styled in thick, tube-like ringlets. Her gemstone was located where a human navel is. Second form Since she defected from Homeworld, Rose wore a strapless, floor-length, lilac and snow trimmed, tiered white and usually pink dress with multiple layers, resembling the petals of a rose. It had a star-shaped cutout in the navel area showing her gem. She was also barefoot. Personality A natural leader, Rose Quartz had a sensitive and loving personality. In "An Indirect Kiss", she was described as feeling great sorrow when her beloved ones were hurt. She was said to see the beauty in everything "no matter how gross," showing that she treats everyone as equals. In "Ocean Gem", Greg has stated that she enjoyed hard rock and roll, fitting in with this trait. Her capacity for empathy led her to establish the Rebellion and the Crystal Gems after exploring the planet Earth and its inhabitants. According to Bismuth, Rose was an atypical kind of Gem; choosing to be different and encouraged other Gems to be too, rather than living in accordance to her Gem Caste's values. Her doctrine was that Gems can take control of their own identities and that her race's limited display of individuality is a conviction forced upon them. In the same manner, Rose had shown displeasure towards the Gems' nature and traditions, becoming somber when reflecting on Gems' static, pre-destined existences in "Greg the Babysitter" and admitted that she never missed her old home in "Story for Steven". This discontent sparked her fascination in humans, who are always growing, changing and redefining themselves. She also described them as "funny" and "adorable." Despite her role in the Rebellion and its consequences, Rose had a curious, adventurous and fun-loving personality, greatly resembling that of her human son Steven. She was described by Pearl and Greg as someone who "always did what she wanted." Rose tended to explore the cities and socialize much more than the rest of the Crystal Gems, who secluded themselves from the rest of the world until Steven's birth. However, she didn't understand what actually are humans for a long time, believing that human babies and adults are two different species at some point until she learnt otherwise. Rose didn't fully comprehend the depths of human love in the early stages of her relationship with Greg, seeing that she was very confused when he tried to explain the concept of genuine affection. This led Pearl to initially believe that there wasn't much between them, confronting him with the idea that their "love" was only a phase and that his novelty would soon wear off. Seeing Rainbow Quartz gave Greg the idea to fuse with Rose, which he hoped would help them understand each other though it was a failure at the end, she started laughing at the thought in a way that he considered to be emotionally distant. When asked to talk like a real person, she was quick to admit that she didn't have a real sense of humanity and had no idea how human love worked. The two began to talk, deepening their relationship, being assumed that she had learned from Greg how to be more 'human', in a sense. There is another unexplored side of Rose's personality – the legends surrounding her paint her as a ruthlessly efficient warrior and leader who not only commanded her fellow Gems in the rebellion but also participated in the fighting personally. Both her allies and enemies remembered her as the one who shattered Pink Diamond. This side of her personality seems at odds with the all-loving side of her, perhaps reflecting how the beauty of Earth and its lifeforms greatly affected her. It is worth noting that it was her compassion that leaded her to rebel to protect others, so this behavior isn't entirely out of the realm of possibility. In "The Answer", Rose was shown fighting alongside Pearl and cracks a cocky smile before destroying a Ruby fusion, suggesting an aggressive side to her personality. As implied in "Bismuth" though, she had a strong sense of righteousness even as a warrior, refusing to go to the extent of needlessly killing Gems to win the war against the Gem Homeworld. "Bismuth" highlights Rose's capacity for deception in the form of Bismuth, whom she poofed and bubbled due to the former's development of the Breaking Point to use its weapon mercilessly against their enemies during the war. She never told Pearl and Garnet the truth about their friend's fate. Further examples of Rose's secretive side are shown in "Rose's Scabbard", when Pearl learnt Rose didn't confide everything to her, including Lion or the fact that she kept meaningful things in his mane. Some actions support the idea that Rose's tendency to withhold or hide information may stem from a desire to protect those close to her. Though she technically never shattered Pink Diamond, Rose managed to be remembered as the responsible. She showed some ambivalence toward her role in the war; describing as "a good thing" that Greg knew little about her. The podcast states that she is a "gray" character and didn't represent "all things pure."